Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Pt 2 Torchwood Blast from the Past
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Romana must stop searching for the treasures to honor a promise she once made, to rescue enslaved Tharils. When Biroc's own Grandson needs rescuing, Romana goes. The Rani follows her. The young Tharil, taken fright ends up inside of Torchwood startling Jack, Gwen, Martha, Mickey and Alonso. One way or another they all wind up in Savannah Georgia in 1862, during The U.S Civil War!


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART TWO TORCHWOOD 'BLAST FROM THE PAST' **

Romana and The Rani are in the process of rescuing a thirteen year old Tharil named ARAGO. He had been kidnapped many years before.

"Why don't you go back to the tomb and wait. This doesn't need the two of us." Romana told The Rani.

"You need me if you meet up with any trouble. I sense great danger." The Rani said.

"You wouldn't be so eager to get on my good side, would you, so that I might share the presidential codes with you, so that you can retrieve your equipment?" Romana asked. "The equipment the Rassilon Clone had locked up?"

Rani said nothing to this accusation but glared.

Romana managed to free Arago who awoke with a start. He took one look at Romana and The Rani and screamed and pushed them away.

"The ungrateful little brat! We should just let him go." The Rani insisted.

"You can leave, but I'm going after him." Romana said.

As the aliens who abducted Arago started to enter the holding area, Arago opened a time wind door and ran through it. Romana and The Rani quickly followed after him.

.

Captain Jack and company watched the computer screen. They are relieved that Luke and his friends are okay. They had been rescued by the arrival of former companions of the Doctor. But Jack and the rest of them want to get out of the Torchwood Vault so they can help.

"Why the hell have we been excluded from this? We need to help them." Captain Jack was adamant.

Captain Jack started looking through some boxes to see if he can find something to help them break out of the Torchwood Vault. He found an alien ray gun which he stuck in his coat pocket.

Just then the Time Winds Door opened. Several of them reached for weapons as Arago burst through the time wind door and started running towards what looked liked a door only to find it lock.

Captain Jack is reaching for his gun when Romana and Rani entered the vault via the time winds.

"Don't shoot the child. We will collect the child and be out of your hair before you know it" Romana said matter-of-factly.

Captain Jack caught Romana by her wrist.

"Look! I don't know who you are lady but," Captain Jack began when he suddenly realized something.

He felt TWO PULSES! He abruptly let go of her wrist.

"You're a Time Lord." Captain Jack was surprised.

He noticed The Rani.

"You're both Time Lords?" Captain Jack was surprised.

"That is correct, now stay out of our way." The Rani said rudely.

"Drop your weapons and stay away from them. They're Time Lords!" Captain Jack warned the others.

"We're friends of the Doctor." Jack informed her.

"So are we." Romana said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." The Rani sneered.

"Rani be quiet!" Romana ordered.

But Rani kept on talking as if Romana hadn't said anything.

"Look what we have here. it's so rare to find such interesting specimens." The Rani said as she eyed them.

"Humans are not petri-dishes, now leave them alone!" Romana ordered.

Martha remembering the time she HAD been used as a petri dish found herself feeling both frightened and angry.

Arago is now whimpering in a corner. Romana started to approach him but Jack tried to hold her back.

"There is no reason to fear him. He is just a child. And a very scared one at that." Romana said indignantly.

As Romana is talking to Jack, Gwen raised her gun towards The Rani, but Rani had a trick up her sleeve, literally. Under her sleeve she had kept her special bracelet safe from the effects of the time winds. She quickly raised her sleeve and activated a miniature tractor beam bringing Gwen's gun to her.

"The weapons of primitives never ceases to amuse me." The Rani said in a mocking tone of voice as she quickly examined it. "Now how does this work, you just aim and,"

But even as she aimed the weapon at Gwen, Romana quickly pulled her sonic screwdriver from her pocket and used it to disarm Rani.

"I told you to stay back and drop your weapons!" Jack yelled at Gwen.

"And I told you, Rani, to leave the Humans alone! Now do as your told!" Romana was running out of patience with The Rani.

"Who are you and how did you escape from Gallifrey?"Captain Jack demanded to know. The Doctor said it was time-locked."

"My name is Romana and in answer to your other question, we didn't escape, Gallifrey has been temporarily reborn. But we only have fifteen hours left to save our world otherwise everything will be as it was." Romana finished.

Then noting the worried looks on their faces.

"Yes, I am the real Romana." Romana said.

"I've seen your picture on the Tardis." Martha said.

"We want to come with you." Jack told Romana.

Romana shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's dangerous enough for us Time Lords without having to worry about anyone else. But thank you, just the same." Romana finished politely.

Arago leaped up and opened a time winds door and jumped through it. Romana and Rani hurried to catch up with him.

Seeing the doorway as their one and only chance to escape Jack and company jumped through the doorway just as it closed.

They are caught in a sudden burning pain that gripped their entire body. But luckily for them a couple of Tharils came running over to them and began the immunizing process for them.

"Follow us." The Tharil said as he led the five of them inside the remains of an old building and to a mirror.

"Step through the mirror." The Tharil ordered.

The five of them did as they were told. On the other side they find themselves inside the Gateway. They looked around in awe.

Suddenly Captain Jack remembered the Doctor describing a place like this once to him as Elara approached them.

"Welcome." Elara greeted them.

"This place. It's called the Gateway isn't it? The Doctor said your people, the Tharils, could use it to travel anywhere in the universe." Captain Jack said in complete awe.

"Big deal. The Doctor does that all the time." Mickey scoffed.

"Without a spaceship? These people walk the time winds. The Doctor merely travels through them." Captain Jack said. "I apologize for almost shooting one of your young. I did not recognize the race."

"Yes, thank you for not shooting the Great-Great Grandson of our leader Biroc." Elara said.

Jack felt momentarily guilty but he forced himself to focus on her next words.

"I sense Romana will need help in returning the child to his family." Elara said. "There are several aliens with the capacity to travel through time who would love to collect on the special bounty placed on Romana and Susan. Unlimited time travel. Now please follow me."

"Just lead the way." Jack said.

"I knew you would. That is why the five of you have been immunized for the next fifteen hours. After that it will wear off and you cannot be immunized again. It would kill you. Except for Captain Jack. He can be immunized indefinitely. Now, follow me. "

She led them along the long walk way.

.

Arago burst out of another doorway on planet Earth but this time he is in The United States deep south outside of Savannah Georgia in 1862, during the Civil War.

He walked along quietly when suddenly a couple of confederate soldiers spotted him.

"Check that out! Some sort of walking lion!" One of the confederate soldiers shouted.

Both soldiers opened fire on him. One of them managed to wound him in the shoulder.

Arago started running and crying. He had no idea where he is or who can he trust. His vision started to grow blurry. He stumbled across some runaway slaves near an old abandoned barn. They are shocked by his appearance.

He stumbled forward.

"Help me" Arago said before collapsing.

Two runaway slaves approached his body. One started to pull a knife to kill him but he is stopped by the other one.

"No! we are not killers." JAMES said.

"He is an animal." FRANK insisted.

"NO! I heard him speak! He said 'help me'." James said adamantly.

"Animals cannot speak." Frank argued.

He is not an animal! He is a hairy human child and we will not kill him." James said.

A woman named HARRIOT TUBMAN came out of the barn and walked over to look at the strange child.

"Bring him inside." Harriet ordered the two men.

So they bring Arago inside and lay him on some hay.

"We should kill him. He is an animal or a demon." Frank said.

"A demon who can be injured by a bullet?" James scoffed.

"He is neither Human nor animal nor a demon. He is something, else." Harriot said.

"That is correct. He is a Tharil. His name is Arago. He comes from up there." Romana said as she pointed towards the sky. "His family misses him a lot. We have come to bring him back to them."

Romana's words seemed to frighten the runaway slaves. All but Harriot.

"He has been injured." Harriot said.

Romana rushed forward to check Arago.

"What happened?!" She cried.

"Probably some confederate soldiers looking for food." James said.

Romana checked Arago over. She realized with a sigh of relief that his wound wasn't too serious.

"It's only a flesh wound thank goodness. But he'll need time. Is it okay if we stay here while he heals?" Romana asked Harriot.

"Tell me Miss?" Harriot said inquiringly.

"Romana." Romana said briefly.

"How do you come to this world of ours?" Harriot asked.

"We are friendly aliens from up there. This child was kidnapped to be raised as a navigator for a special ship which travels through space. His people have been enslaved for centuries. Most have been freed but still a few remain missing." Romana explained.

"I don't understand spaceships or aliens but I do understand the horrors of slavery. The child may stay until dark. After that we must all leave, lest we attract the attention of the Confederate Army." Harriet said.

"I could wipe them out within hours." The Rani boasted.

"Well you won't. We are not interfere with the people of this time period. It could have dire effects on the future. Some great leaders might not ever be born if events, both good and bad are not played out as they were meant to be." Romana tried to explain why they cannot help them.

"I understand. A little. You come from out there. You know what will happen. If some people don't die, or live, then events of the future could be changed. And that could end up hurting a lot of our people." Harriet said as she puzzled out what Romana had explained to her.

"Exactly. It's like a domino effect. While it may seem insignificant now, it could end up being costly to millions of innocent people later on. Best not to tamper with the time." Romana said.

"I understand little but I know I will not be a party to hurting any of my people. Millions you say? I will ask nothing more of you. Nor will any of you. Is that understood?" Harriet warned the runaway slaves.

.

Mr RONALD LEEWAY arrived at a private airport.

As he descended down the steps of his private jet the media went crazy. They started shouting all kinds of questions. Camera flashed right and left.

Mr Leeway is followed by his son ERIC LEEWAY and his fiancée JANE SMITH.

As they reached the bottom of the steps he walked towards the media while Eric and Jane walked towards one of the waiting cars.

The reporters started asking Mr Leeway all kinds of questions.

"Is it true you're in the market for a rocket shuttle? You were seen at NASA and other space facilities with your son and his fiancée in the last couple of months." One Reporter asked

"Is it true you actually rode in a rocket sir? Rumor has it that when you visited the American space station you went rode a rocket to the space station, and that's why you disappeared for almost two months." Another reporter asked.

"I have great news to share with all of you." Mr Leeway said as he ignored all of their question. "Next year I begin building one of the most innovative buildings ever. The project begins next summer. It will be completed sometime in early 2015. I also have a new book scheduled to be released next summer. I guarantee it will be a tremendous help to anyone thinking of going into Real Estate." Mr Leeway boasted.

"Hey Eric! Jane!" A reporter called to them. "Can we see the ring?"

Jane had a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger. But neither Eric nor Jane responded to the reporters request. Instead they got into one of the chauffeured cars and left.

.

At UNIT everyone is in a frenzy in anticipation of an upcoming Rocket launch.

"Make sure all monitors are working. Nothing can go wrong. We must make sure that everything goes like clockwork." Brigadier Benton warned everybody.

.

Elara lead Captain Jack and company to the doorway that will bring them to Romana, The Rani and Arago.

"Please hurry. I know Romana asked that you not get involved with saving her planet but it has been predestined. All of you will play an important part in saving Gallifrey. So don't be afraid of being persistent. Now be careful. Don't let your emotions get the better of you." Elara warned them.

"We've traveled with the Doctor. We, well, some of us know how to handle ourselves in different time zones." Martha said.

"I've traveled through time as well." Gwen said a bit offended.

"That's what I do for a living." Alonso laughed.

Elara looked directly at Martha and Mickey.

"Yes, but this time zone. 1862? Just outside of Savannah GA?" Elara asked.

Martha gave a slight gasp. But then she quickly regained her composure.

"I can handle it. So can Mickey. No problem." Martha reassured her.

"There are aliens trying to collect on the bounty on you as well. So please be careful." Elara warned them.

"We'll be careful." Mickey assured her.

Elara opened the Time Wind Door.

The Time Wind door closed and they are on their own to find their way to Romana and the child.

Mickey is puzzled.

"What is so special about this time period? Do they hate the English?" Mickey asked.

"The Civil War." Gwen answered. "North against the South?"

"Oh." Was all Mickey could say.

"What's this about the North against the South?" Alonso asked.

"The American Civil War. The South tried to secede from the union and President Lincoln said no." Martha explained to him. "Later slavery became an issue."

"Slavery? Of who?" Alonso asked.

"Put two and two together Alonso." Gwen said. "What do Martha and Mickey have in common?"

"They're both English. Both are highly intelligent," Alosno began only to be interrupted by Jack.

"Both Black!" Jack snapped. "Blacks were enslaved during this time in this country."

"What?! That's barbaric!" Alonso said angrily. "Why would anyone do that to another person. Just because of their skin color? That's insane!"

"Well some people weren't as enlightened in this time. But let's keep a cool head about this. We can't stop it or alter any of these events. This is a fixed point in time." Jack warned everyone.

"I'm good Jack." Mickey assured him. "I know the importance of not interfering with time."

"Wish I could say the same." Gwen said matter of fact.

"Don't do anything Gwen. Alonso. I'm warning both of you. altering a fixed point in time can cause irreparable damage to the time continuum and heaven knows what chance the Time Lords have of being saved then, now do we?" Jack asked.

Gwen remained silent.

They made their way through the woods as Jack tried to follow Romana's path. They have to stop and hide occasionally when members of the Confederate Army are nearby.

"Martha, Mickey, you stay here. Gwen and I will check things out ahead. Be careful." Jack cautioned them. "Last thing we want is for you two to be captured by the Confederate Army."

Jack and Gwen begin scouting but as they do two runaway slaves get the drop on them.

"We mean you no harm." Jack assured them. "We're just here to find two women and a hairy boy about thirteen years of age." Jack said over his shoulder. "I don't suppose either one of you has seen them?"

Suddenly Martha and Mickey got the drop on them.

"Drop your weapons." Mickey ordered them.

"You filthy traitors! You're working for the slave owners." Frank said to Mickey.

"What did you say?" Mickey demanded.

"Mickey! Try and see things from his point of view." Jack reminded Mickey. "Some Blacks out of fear did help the slave owners recapture runaway slaves. But we're not slave owners. We all come from a countries which banned slavery a long time ago. Like I said, we're just looking for two women and a very hairy boy." Jack tried to reassure them.

The Two runaway slaves looked suspiciously at Mickey and Martha.

"That's right. I'm no slave." Mickey told them. "I'm Mickey Smith. And I'm a free man." Mickey said.

This surprises them. They can tell from his accent that he is not from the U.S.

Harriet appeared.

"I heard you asking about the two women and the young male called a Tharil?"

"Yes." Jack answered.

"We've come to help them." Martha told her.

"Follow me." Harriet told them. "You two continue standing guard. We leave at nightfall."

Harriet lead them to the bard. Romana and the Rani are surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Romana wanted to know.

"We jumped into the Time Winds and the Tharils immunized us for a time." Jack informed her. "They said you would need our help."

"I guess I'll just have to accept your help then." Romana said. "The Tharils are even more sensitive to time then my people."

"Oh my goodness." Martha's mouth dropped open as she recognized Harriet Tubman. "You're Harriet Tubman. I've always admired you. The way you," Martha was about to go into great detail only to be cut off by Captain Jack.

"Uh-ahem." Captain Jack said. "Some of the things you admire her for may not have happened yet?" Captain Jack reminded her.

"Oh yes." Martha remembered. "Well I do admire you. You are the bravest woman."

"Whatever you end up doing." Mickey said. "A lot of people are going to be very grateful."

"I don't need anyone's gratitude." Harriet said matter-of-factly. "I do what needs to be done."

Romana checked Arago.

"He'll need at least an hour to heal." Romana said. "Then he should be capable of riding the time-winds.

"One hour?" Captain Jack asked. "Okay, Elara warned us that some aliens would be coming to collect the bounty on our heads." Captain Jack said. "So tell you what. We'll give them multiple targets. You guys up for this?" Captain Jack asked his group.

"Let's hear what you have in mind Jack." Martha said.

"I'm in." Mickey said.

"It would be my honor to help." Alonso said.

"I'm in too Jack." Gwen replied.

"Okay." Captain Jack said. "This is my idea. Mickey and Gwen will be group number one and Martha and Alonso will be group number two. Gwen, Alonso remember there will be several groups after Mickey and Martha. One group because they're black and other groups will be after them because they were companions of the Doctor. Think you can handle that?"

Alonso and Gwen both nodded. Mickey suddenly realized what Captain Jack was asking Alonso and Gwen to do.

"Oy, I don't need no body-guard." Mickey protested. "No offense Gwen but I would just as soon take care of myself and my wife."

"But then all the bounty hunters would all be concentrated in one area." Martha reminded him. "Let's do it Jack's way. Okay Luv?" Martha asked Mickey.

"I guess." Mickey agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll stay here and protect Romana, Rani and the child." Jack said.

"We can take care of ourselves." Romana argued. "No sense in getting yourself killed."

"Well, that's no problem for me." Jack boasted. "I'm immortal."

Romana and the Rani are shocked while the runaway slaves have no idea what Jack is talking about.

"Okay, return here in one hour." Jack ordered. "Got that?"

"We do." Gwen replied.

"These people have given me an idea we could use with our own people ." Romana told the Rani quietly. "This underground railroad idea could be adopted by our own people."

.

In the present, England has tried to launch a Rocket to reach the time worm-hole but it was shot down. France and Germany also attempted to send rockets into the time-worm-hole only to be shot down as well.

A cloaked pirate ship is in orbit above the planet. It belongs to a race known as The Alexanoids. They were specifically hired to shoot down any and all rockets attempting to leave planet Earth on that day.

Commander Hamal is finding this job to be extremely boring. He turned to Lt Donati at the communications console.

"Open a channel to that Brigadier Benton." Commander Hamal ordered.

Lt Donati immediately obeyed.

"He's coming on the screen now sir." Lt Donati replied.

Brigadier Benton's annoyed face appeared on the ships screen.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Brigadier Benton demanded. "This is none of your business."

"Oh but it is." Commander Hamal assured him. "We were hired to prevent any of your little primitive ships from reaching that time worm hole and that is precisely what we're going to do. Now if you wish to lose more of them, that's up to you."

Brigadier Benton looked like he was going to argue when suddenly he looked like he knew when he was beaten.

"Very well." Brigadier Benton said with great reluctance. "Professor Malcolm. Begin operation, shed."

"But sir, surely there's got to be a way." Professor Malcolm protested.

"No, there isn't." Brigadier Benton said sullenly. "Do it."

The UNIT officer's resigned themselves to following Brigadiers Benton's orders.

.

Lt Carina was monitoring all activities at each of Earths rocket sites. She frowned.

"Commander." Lt Carina said. "There appears to be a unschelduled launch underway in a place called India." Lt Carina quickly added before Commander Hamal could say anything. "And sir, it seems to have some sort of primitive force-field."

Commander Hamal stood up and went over to look at the readings at Let Carina's station. After a few seconds of studying them he smirked.

"Set our laser canons at half power." Commander Hamal ordered his weapons officer. "It seems these Human's actually think themselves clever." Commander Hamal chuckled.

Lt Carina checked on the readings of another ship getting ready to launch.

"What of the American Rocket Shuttle?" Lt Carina asked.

The Commander laughed.

"We scanned that flimsy old shuttle several hours ago. It will barely make it to that space station to rescue their people there." Commander Hamal replied. "There is no way it could make it to the all the way to the time-wormhole. No, the Americans have begged off from this fruitless endeavor. I admire them for having the good sense not to waste their time with these pitiful attempts." Commander Hamal admitted. "By the way." He said to Lt Donati. "Look up the word 'shed'."

.

Eric Leeway's car pulled up along side the road near a driveway surrounded by tall bushes on either side. Jane Smith got out of the car and started walking towards an ugly dilapidated old house as the car drove on.

.

Mickey and Gwen are running through the woods, when they spotted some confederate soldiers unloading some crates from a truck. The soldiers stacked them neatly next to a tent.

"Lucky for us that both Britain and France are supporting us by supplying arms, and materials for ship building." One of them said.

Gwen and Mickey are both furious.

After the soldiers left the area Gwen turned to Mickey.

"I don't know about you." She whispered. "But I doubt destroying a few guns would alter history dramatically."

"You never can be sure." Mickey whispered. "But I'm willing to take a chance."

They slowly made their way towards the supplies when the confederate soldiers returned. They raised their guns at them. Mickey and Gwen raised their arms.

"So who do we have here?" The Confederate Soldier demanded. "A runaway and his owner?"

"Not Blo," Gwen started to say but Mickey quickly interrupted.

"You can tell from our accent, we're British." Mickey said. "Our country outlawed slavery decades ago. We came over with one of the supply ships. We were just checking to make sure you received everything good and proper like." Mickey lied.

"Why would you help us?" The soldier asked. "I'd think your sympathies would like with the other black folk."

Mickey fought to maintain his composure.

"What do I care." Mickey bluffed. "Money is money."

"I see." The soldier sneered. "All about the money, huh?"

"That's the size of it mate." Mickey replied.

"And her?" The soldier demanded.

"This is the wife of Lord Lyons." Mickey said. "He is the British minister to the United States. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect."

"Sir." The Soldier said indignantly. "I am a southerner and a gentleman. I always treat ladies with the utmost respect. Now if you two would come this way. We will demonstrate some good old-fashioned southern hospitality."

.

Martha and Alonso ran through the woods trying to keep a small group of Ogron's busy. They reach a small clearing.

"These aliens are getting closer." Alonso said. "We should head back to the barn and warn Jack and the others."

"There's no need." Martha said. "We were expecting all kinds of aliens to show up. We keep on going for another," Martha paused to check her wristwatch. "Twenty-five minutes." Martha finished.

Alonso grabbed Martha's wrist and tried to pull her towards the barn.

"Come on." Alonso insisted. "We have no weapon to defend ourselves."

"No!" Martha said as she tried to pull her wrist free.

Unbeknownst to both Alonso and Martha a regiment of Union Soldiers saw them struggling and they raced to Martha's aid. They burst through the growth and cover Alonso with their guns.

"Hold it right there." The Soldier ordered. "You like harassing a helpless female, do ya? Maybe we ought to arrange a special hanging party for you."

Martha stepped forward.

"No." Martha pleaded. "He isn't my owner, he's my friend."

"No need to fear your owner now." The Soldier assured her. "We're here to protect you." He promised her as others nodded their agreement.

"Well, thank you kindly." Martha replied. "But I'm telling the truth. Listen to our accents. We're British. We outlawed slavery in the 1830's. We're just two friends having a disagreement."

"You don't sound southern." The Soldier agreed. "How about him?"

"I assure you I am," Alonso stopped as he tried to remember what year it was. "Uh, British. We don't own slaves."

"Okay." The solider relented. "But you better be careful around these parts. There are confederate soldiers about and they're just as likely to shoot first and ask questions later."

"We'll remember." Martha assured him.

.

Jane Smith was now walking around inside of UNIT headquarters wearing a lab coat with a name badge that read 'Dr J. Smith'. She entered the main computer room and sat down next to a group of men wearing lab coats. She began sipping coffee from her NASA coffee cup. She is soon distracted by one of her fellow scientists.

"Dr Smith." Professor Malcolm said. "The American Shuttle engines are starting to smoke."

Dr. Jane Smith suddenly started pounding away on the keyboard. Suddenly one of the engines exploded and the ship began careening out of control.

.

On the Alexanoid ship Lt Carina noticed something strange.

"Commander Hamal, the American satellite suddenly stopped transmitting in English and is now transmitting in some strange code." Lt Carina reported.

"Who cares?" Commander Hamal chuckled. "They're probably embarrassed by this disaster." The Commander surmised.

"I don't think we should underestimate these Humans Sir." Lt Carina insisted.

"Run the code through our linguistics bank and then file a report." Commander Hamal said in a bored tone of voice. "File it under the title 'Disaster of the Shuttle, Enterprise'." He ordered.

.

Martha saw a wounded Union soldier and rushed over to help him. He is shocked.

"I don't know what game you're playing here but I would rather wait for a Doctor if it's all the same to you." The young private said.

"I am a Doctor." Martha assured him. "It's not unusual for black people where I come from to become Doctors. Trust me." To Alonso she added. "Alonso please boil some strips of cloth."

As Alonso did as she asked, the young private was nervous.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Of course." Martha said with a smile. "Now hold still. You don't want to get any dirt in that wound of yours." Martha said as she eyed the bullet wound in his leg and started applying pressure on it.

.

Romana checked Arago wounds.

"He's recovering faster then I had anticipated." Romana said in surprise. "He'll be ready to travel in about ten minutes." To Jack she said. "Please watch him for a minute while I find Rani."

Romana rose up to find The Rani. She found her standing about a hundred yards from the barn.

"Rani, Arago will be ready for travel in about ten minutes." Romana told her.

"Good." The Rani sneered. "I am bored by this place. I need to get my equipment back."

As they headed back to the barn several aliens opened fire.

They began running as Captain Jack appeared in the doorway and opened fire giving Romana and Rani cover. They quickly entered the barn. The Rani helped Arago to his feet.

"He's not ready." Romana said.

"We don't have time." The Rani retorted. "Open the time-wind door."

Romana heard the sound of gun fire getting closer. She reluctantly moved to a corner of the barn and began focusing her energy and opened a time-wind door. The Rani brought Arago to the door. As they enter Romana turned around to say one last thing to Captain Jack.

"Jack, I'll be back soon to take all of you back to your time." Romana promised.

"Just go!" Jack yelled. "We'll be fine."

Romana nodded and turned to help The Rani hold Arago as the time-wind door closed behind them. The runaway slaves are shocked but Harriet remained calm.

"We will be leaving as well." Harriet commanded. "Get your things together and follow me."

The runaways quickly gathered their things and children together and followed Harriet as she exited out of the back.

.

Mickey and Gwen are being served tea at the Captains tent. Mickey spots several Sontarans several hundred yards away. He nods his head in their direction to alert Gwen. Gwen noted his head movement and glanced in the direction he was indicating. She started coughing. The soldiers are concerned. They look at each other. Do they say anything or not?

.

Martha and Alonso finished helping the worst of the wounded. Martha noticed some Ogron's in the distance.

"Alright, I can't do anymore for you." Martha said. "We have to go." Martha nodded towards the Ogron's.

Alonso spotted the Ogrons as well.

"Right." Alonso insisted. "We have to go."

They jumped up and hurried away.

"Wait." The Sgt insisted. "If there is some problem, maybe we can help."

"Not with this." Martha assured him. "Good-bye."

As Martha and Alonso ran off through the woods the Ogrons spotted the movement and after checking their instruments started heading in their general direction. The Soldiers saw them and gasped.

"No wonder they're running." The young Private said as his eyes got wide.

The Union Captain turned to his men.

"Alright." The Captain said. "Whatever those things are, they are clearly after those two who just tended to our wounded. I don't care if we're about to do battle against the forces of hell. We are going to protect those two. Do you understand me?" The Captain demanded.

"Yes sir!" The men replied.

They headed off in the same direction Martha and Alonso had run off in.

.

The Sontaran soldiers marched closer to the camp when a couple of confederate soldiers spotted them and fired on them out of fear. Their bullets just bounced off of the Sontaran armor.

"You're bullets won't penetrate that armor." Mickey said finally speaking up. "The only way you can kill those creatures is by a tiny hole in the back of their neck."

The confederate soldiers looked suspiciously at Mickey.

"What dark magic is this?" The Captain demanded.

"No magic mate." Mickey shot back. "Just evil. Now are you going to take my advice or not. Because if you don't we're going to leave you to them."

The Captain thought about this for a few seconds and then ordered his best marksmen to sneak around behind those creatures and aim at the hole on the back of their necks. The soldiers looked as if they were about to question this when the Captain cut them off.

"Did I ask for any back-talk?" He asked them. "Get moving! That's an order." He ordered them.

They nodded and saluted and ran off to carry out his orders. As they ran off Gwen couldn't help note the irony.

"Imagine helping them." Gwen whispered to Mickey.

"Tell me about it." Mickey whispered back.

The sharpshooters quietly made their way through the woods as the Sontarans came closer. The Sontarans were studying the readings on their instruments.

"So you're a former companion to the Doctor." The Sontaran leader said matter-of-factly. "Say good-bye to your life."

Just then the soldiers stood up and opened fire. They managed to hit the tiny vent opening on the back of their neck. The Sontarans fell to the ground. Mickey and Gwen quickly grabbed their equipment and ran off in the direction of the barn.

.

Captain Jack pulled the alien ray gun from his pocket and fired on the Sontarans and Ogrons as they approached the barn. Captain Jack managed to kill all Sontarans and Ogrons. Then he heard gunshots and instinctly knew it involved his friends so he took off in the direction of the sounds.

.

Martha and Alonso reached a clearing. They saw Mickey and Gwen coming through the woods. They started running towards the others when Alonso is hit in the leg. Martha stopped to help him. Mickey and Gwen ran towards them as two Ogrons moved towards them.

Jack arrived and opened fire from Mickey and Gwen's side. But the bullets just bounced off their armor plating. He pulled his alien ray gun out but an Ogron got in a lucky shot and destroyed his gun.

.

The Unit Officers made final preparations for the rocket launch from India.

.

The Alexanoids were also making some final preparations. Lt Carina was studying the linguistics banks. On a screen near her station a letter appeared. It was the letter S.

.

Ronald Leeway and Eric are sitting inside of their penthouse suite relaxing and watching the American Shuttle coverage on their large computer screen.

.

Commander Hamal turned to Lt Donati.

"Open a communications channel to the city of Bangalore, India." Commander Hamal ordered.

"Aye sir." Lt Donati replied. "The Spacecraft Communicator Professor Vennela is coming on."

A middle-aged Indian woman appeared on the screen.

"This is Dr Vennela." Dr Vennela replied. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we know all about your pathetic attempt to sneak a rocket past us with primitive force-field." Commander Hamal mocked her. "If you wish to embarrass yourselves, then by all means." Commander Hamal laughed. " Continue."

"Why don't you leave us alone!" Dr Vennela demanded.

"And miss the opportunity in embarrassing you little insects?" Commander Hamal chuckled. "You know, I was finding this job quite boring until now. A primitive force-field." Commander Hamal mused. "I didn't think this planet even had that."

"You'd be surprised what we can do." Dr Vennela warned him.

"I seriously doubt it." Commander Hamal said in a condescending tone of voice. "But if you little Humans must try, then by all means."

The Computer screen over at Lt Carina's station translated another letter. The letter H appeared next to the letter S.

Meanwhile the American rocket shuttle Enterprise seen over the shoulder of Lt Carina is slowly regaining control and has started to change course away from the moon and is seen heading towards the time worm hole.

Lt Donati has finished his research and prepares to share his information with the Commander.

"Sir I have the definition of the word 'shed' you requested." Lt Donati told Commander Hamal. "The word 'shed' can mean a building to hold items such as tools shed. It can also mean to shed a tear." That made several of the Alexanoids laugh. "To shed ones clothes." Which made Lt Carina frown. "As a snake sheds its skin." He continued.

Lt Carina happened to glance back at the translator and noticed the letters S-H-E and then slowly the letter D fell into place. Lt Carina sat there frozen for a moment. It hit her. She looked at the monitor screen of the rocket shuttle Enterprise and gasped.

"IT'S THE ENTERPRISE!" Lt Carina screamed as she leapt to her feet.

She darted forward and changed the main viewer from the rocket launch in Bangalore, India to the Enterprise.

"I'll have you put in chains if you don't put the Indian rocket back on-screen now!" Commander Hamal ordered.

Just then there was a huge explosion as the shuttle Enterprise suddenly exploded.

"NOW! Let's have no more of this nonse..." He began when something suddenly streaked out of the debris.

"IT'S A ROCKET! It was hidden inside the shuttle." Lt Carina shouted.

"That's impossible!" Commander Hamal insisted "We scanned it!"

"It must have been cloaked!" Lt Carina replied.

"But the Indian Rocket," Commander Hamal stammered.

Dr Vennela was listening to everything they said. Dr Vennela leaned into the microphone as she spoke.

"Discontinue ALL holograms." Dr Vennela ordered her staff.

The rocket suddenly disappeared as do the "Americans" inside the space station.

Commander Hamal is furious.

"Hard about!" He ordered. "Make sure that rocket does not make it into that time worm hole or you will all die!"

They turned the ship around and started chasing the Enterprise.

The Enterprise streaked across space towards the time worm hole.

"Aim all laser canons!" Commander Hamal ordered. "Fire missiles!"

The crew fired the missiles. The missiles streaked across space towards the rocket. The missiles approached closer and closer. But before the missiles can reach the Enterprise, the Enterprise entered the time worm hole just as the time worm hole closed in around it. The missiles just fly harmless by.

In Every Space Center around the world, people erupted with loud cheers!

Commander Hamal is speechless. Outsmarted by mere Humans.

.

Brigadier Benton went into his office. He looked at a picture of Sir Alistair on his wall.

"We did it sir." Brigadier Benton said to his old friend. "Your plan worked like a dream. We caught them with their pants down. That'll teach them to underestimate what we Humans can do". Brigadier Benton finished triumphantly.

.

As the Ogrons move in for the final kill The Time Winds Door flew open. And Romana and the Rani stood in the doorway. Romana took in the situation immediately. She knew she must hold the doorway open otherwise they couldn't escape. And she couldn't use her sonic screwdriver because the time winds would ruin it. So having no choice, Romana decided the only option left was to use the power of a Time Lord. She lifted her arms and fired energy bolts at the Ogrons which has the effect of electrocuting them. They opened fire on her but she kept blasting them. This caused the Ogrons chest plate to blow off.

Martha helped Alonso to his feet.

The other Ogron fired at the Rani so she also used this power.

Jack, Mickey, Gwen Martha and Alonso all started running towards Romana and Rani.

"Romana!" Jack yelled as he opened fire again but this time his bullets penetrated the Ogrons chest.

Mickey saw the Union soldiers arriving. They quickly raised and aimed their guns. They opened fire and this caused some damage to the Ogrons as well.

The confederate soldiers now arrived and they fired at the Ogrons as well.

Romana and Rani collapsed into Jack and Mickey's arms.

Martha helped Alonso into the time winds as Gwen followed behind. They looked behind them as a few runaway slaves raced forward and smashed the ogron's over the head with a couple of shovels. The Ogrons collapsed.

Captain Jack suddenly noticed Arago standing behind them. Arago motioned them to come. They reluctantly turned and left as the time wind door closed behind them.

The soldiers and run away slaves looked at each other. The Union Captain stepped forward as does the Confederate Captain.

"No one must know of this." The Union Captain said.

"We will bury these creatures." The confederate Captain suggested.

"No." The Union Captain said. "We will burn their bodies. There must be no evidence of these creatures."

The runaway slaves take off. Some confederate soldiers tried to give chase but some Union soldiers blocked their path.

The Union captain gives the confederate captain a significant look.

"Never mind gentlemen." The Confederate Captain ordered his men. "Today we work together. Tomorrow we resume our fight."

The Soldiers gathered branches and twigs and started to build a fire.

.

Arago led them through the Time Winds. His arm was in a sling.

"I am sorry." Arago told them. "I have never met any Time Lords or Humans before. My Great-Great-Grandfather tells me that there are both good and bad ones."

"Where are you taking us?" Jack wanted to know.

"Romana and the Rani need a quiet place to rest." Arago replied. "Don't worry. The place I'm taking you to is expecting them. They will rest for a while before continuing their quest to save Gallifrey."

The Time Wind Door opened. They find themselves outside the same broken down old house that Dr J. Smith was at.

As they exited the Time Winds they hear several alarms go off and soon they are surrounded by a dozen soldiers.

"Good-luck". Arago said.

He waved to them as the time winds door closed behind him.

Martha stepped forward.

"I am Martha Jones." Martha announced to them. "I am a former member of UNIT."

"We know who you and your friends are." A soldier with an American accent told her. "Now inside. All of you."

They are taken into the broken down house and down a hallway to a secret lift. They are then taken to the medical area.

"Mickey, would you please take the Rani to this room." The American Soldier told him. "Captain Jack, if you would take Romana into that room over there, our scientists are expecting both of them."

The scientists hooked Romana up to a special monitor.

"Hey!" Captain Jack snapped. "None of this is necessary. Just leave her alone. Time Lords,"

"Regenerate." The scientist finished for him. "Captain Jack? I'm Professor Lomax. I've heard about you. Immortal? hmm?"

Jack is momentarily flustered but quickly regained his composure just as Dr. J. Smith entered the room. She looked at the readings.

"Doctor Smith, what do you think?" Professor Lomax asked.

"Her pulses are weak but she should regenerate in a few hours." Dr Smith responded.

"Just what do you know about Time Lords?" Captain Jack snapped

"Quite a lot, actually, because you see Captain Jack" Dr Smith smiled and took off her glasses as she turned around. "I am a Time Lord." To Martha "Hello Martha. Long way from Messaline, ay?"

"Messaline?!" Martha repeated and then she gasped as she noticed her name badge. "You're Jenny?"

As Jenny nodded, Martha moved towards her and then threw her arms around her.

"I thought you were dead! Does the Doctor know?" Martha asked.

Captain Jack and everyone else is confused, including Mickey who had just entered the room.

"Martha? Who is this woman?" Captain Jack demanded to know.

"Jack, everyone, I'd like you to meet Jenny. She's the Doctor's Daughter." Martha said by way of introduction.

All of their mouths drop open.

.

Commander Hamal turned to Lt Donati.

"Bring up that Brigadier Benton on-screen." Commander Hamal ordered. "Now!" He snapped.

Lt Donati quickly obeyed. Brigadier Benton's smiling face soon appeared on the ships main screen.

"Looks like we Humans outsmarted you after all." Brigadier Benton boasted.

The Commander leaned towards the screen.

"We're coming for you." The Commander promised. "And when we've finished destroying you, we will destroy your entire, planet."


End file.
